forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maligor
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Maligor's Tower, Amruthar, Thay | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Myrkul | languages = Common, Thayan | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1362 | deathnotes = (Killed in the gold mines of Thay) | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Neutral evil | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Maligor was the Zulkir of Alteration in Thay until the . }} Description The Zulkir was a bald, pale, thin man with a tattoo atop his skull demonstrating his devotion to Myrkul. Maligor was five and a half feet tall. His preferred clothes were the Red Wizards robes of Thay—dark red color. The robes' sleeves were long enough to cover his fingertips, the folds hid his body shape, and its hood hung over his wrinkled face. Personality Reckless and evil, the wizard enjoyed the suffering of his victims. Like all Red Wizards, Maligor constantly plotted the downfall of his fellow wizards. Maligor owned plenty of slaves to match his status in Thay, some of them were young women and children. He was cruel to his slaves, often torturing and experimenting on the ones who upset him in minor ways, like accidentally cutting his scalp while shaving his head. Possessions Maligor owned a pair of ''bracers of defense, along with a cloak of protection and a ring of flying. He wielded a staff of the magi, a crystal ball and wore a robe of the archmagi. Maligor’s numerous slaves had a thorny vine tattooed around their necks forming a collar of sorts. Relationships The Zulkir of Alteration built an army of 300 human troops and 1200 battle-hardened gnolls which he wished to unleash upon Thay. Using his magical talents, the Red Wizard created a multitude of darkenbeasts to comprise his second force. Aiding Maligor in controlling his empire was the spirit naga Asp, who fed off her master's desire for power. Jutta was his trusted apprentice. , and a white skull on a black triangle, a symbol of Myrkul.]] History Around 1218 DR, the younger red wizard managed to kill a dragon, an achievement he often reminisced about later in life. By 1362 DR, Maligor appeared, softspoken, and frail, but he was over 200 years old prolonging his life with his secret elixirs and concoctions. He has been a Red Wizard and a Zulkir for many years when he plotted to seize control of both Thay and then Aglarond. His plan comprised of an assault on a minor Red Wizard holding by his gnoll army while his main force of magically transformed darkenbeasts seized control of the main Thayan gold mines. However, an unlikely alliance between the Zulkir of Necromancy Szass Tam and the Harpers Galvin, Brenna Graycloak, and Wynter the centaur thwarted his plot and Maligor died when the mines he had planned to seize collapsed on him. Appendix Appearances *Red Magic'' References Category:Transmuters Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Worshipers of Myrkul Category:Inhabitants of Amruthar Category:Inhabitants of Thay Category:Inhabitants of the Unapproachable East Category:Inhabitants of East Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Zulkirs Category:Members of the Red Wizards of Thay